Secrets
by The Red eyed Darkness Angel
Summary: A renaguil fic, so that pretty spoils the first chapter, lots of Jurato with some HenryxAlice and Ryuki and of course, Renaguil. Happy reading, please review it, i need those reviews coming! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Secret Admirer

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon, if I did, kids probably won't watch it anymore…

"Renamon, can you get the mail please?" came a female voice.

Renamon sighed as she got up from her seated position on the house's roof and leapt down with agile grace. Her Tamer, Rika Nonaka had been asking her to do that more often nowadays.

It was most probable that it was due to the fact that she had a secret admirer. A letter containing praise or words of love came through the mail every day. It would have been quite sweet and romantic if not for two things, one was that the letters always came without a stamp, which meant that her secret admirer delivered them by hand.

She had tried waking up early to find out who it was but no matter what, she never could find out who sent her these letters of encouragements and love.

The second thing was that she was a Digimon, who would send her these letters to begin with?

"Renamon, the mail please, sometime today would be nice." Renamon snapped out of her thoughts and went to fetch the mail. She took the stack of letters and walked towards the kitchen where Rika and her grandmother sat.

"Ah, Renamon, thank you for getting the mail again." Said Rika's grandmother.

She took the stack of letters from her and started flipping through the letters and muttering things under her breath. Eventually, she took two letters and handed them to her and Rika.

"Here you are, one each. Rika, I think yours is from Ryo, he's such a nice boy. Renamon, yours is from your secret admirer, as usual." She ended smiling knowingly at her.

Rika hurriedly ripped open her letter and read through what her boyfriend had sent her. Renamon clutched hers tightly and excused herself from the table and walked out. She wanted to be alone when she opened these letters. She sat down on the porch and opened her letter. Taking out the two pieces of paper that were inside, she took a deep breath, and looked at them.

She barely contained a gasp as she saw the first piece, it was a picture of her. The drawing was nothing short of expert. Her secret admirer was apparently a person of many talents, being able to compose love poems, do crafts and now draw spectacularly. The picture of her looked as if she was in one of her fights, with one hand ready to strike her opponent, but instead of her normal gloved hand, the pictured Renamon had a hand-cannon on her arm instead. It looked vaguely familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Putting the first piece aside, she willed herself to calm her rapidly beating heart and looked at the other piece. It was a love letter. It read:

To my dearest,

I have loved you since the very moment we met. Your fierce eyes locked on mine. Even as you pounded me into the ground, I couldn't help but fall for you. Who couldn't? Your agile grace would put even the best gymnasts to shame. Your beauty would outshine the prettiest of Digimon. Even if you fall behind, I will be there to catch you and run along with you on this race of life.

Loving you always,

Your secret admirer.

It was a short letter, yet it was full of love for her. Renamon's heart had gone into overdrive, it was pounding like crazy. She stared into blank space with an expression that made her appear as if she had just been kissed. She only snapped out of her trance when Rika had rapped her knuckles on her head.

"Hello…Earth to Renamon."

She shook her head and stood up. "Wha…What is it Rika?" Great, she couldn't even speak properly now.

Her partner seemed to notice this as she said, "Stuttering Renamon and staring into space with a blush like that, what did this guy send you this time?"

Blush? Renamon unconsciously touched her face with her free hand, it was burning hot. She must have been blushing hard for Rika to notice it so easily under all her fur.

"So? What did he send you?" asked Rika again with her hand stretched out in front, waiting for her to give her the letter.

Renamon wordlessly handed the letter to Rika who scrutinized it for a while before handing it back to Renamon who in turn took it back.

"I'm really starting to wonder who this wonder boy is. He is a really talented artist." Remarked Rika.

Renamon remained silent.

"I wonder, that gun on your hand, it looks familiar…hmm…And this letter, he seems to know you quite well, as well as love you a whole lot…" added Rika with a grin.

Renamon could have sworn that the fur on her face became redder than Guilmons.

"Well, we gotta go for Ryo's concert, so let's go already."

Renamon nodded silently and followed, no longer conscious of what she was doing. She finally realized where she had seen that gun before. It was the one she had almost blown Guimon's head off with. Then that meant that her secret admirer was…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Music Concert

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon, if I did, kids probably won't watch it anymore…And no, I do not own The click five although their songs rock.

Renamon trailed silently after Rika, her mind was still preoccupied with what she had just found out. She looked through her facts, they all fit in nicely to this mystery, the gun, how this person had seemed to know her well, it all fitted, but she just couldn't face the truth. He was a goofy guy, he had trouble just sitting still for five minutes, how could he write all those love letter, that piece of art and all those crafts.

She was startled from her thoughts when she heard an angry voice greet them, "There you guys are! What took you so long?" came Jeri's voice.

"Hey Jeri," replied Rika, none too happy with the greeting she received, "what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? It's my birthday and no one actually remembered, least of all is that stupid Takato." Cried out Jeri exasperated.

Renamon chuckled silently, there was no way Takato would forget Jeri's birthday, he made it more important than any other event that he would have, knowing him, he would probably have a surprise up his sleeve.

"Hey, I remembered okay," protested Rika and pulling a wrapped parcel out from her pocket, "I was planning to give this to you later, but…"

Jeri sighed and smiled weakly, "Thanks Rika," accepting the present, then frowned, "It's just that stupid Takato, he hasn't even called to say anything!"

Rika was about to open her mouth but before she could say anything, an annoying voice came, "Hi ladies, what're you standing here for?" They turned around and saw the one and only Kazu and Kenta, dumb and dumber.

Kazu looked at their expressions and smiled, "What's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me? Oh, by the way, happy birthday Jeri," and handed over a wrapped parcel which was accepted with thanks, "and Rika! Looking pretty today."

Renamon sighed out loud as her tamer's eyes narrowed. She definitely had anger management problems.

Jeri broke the uncomfortable silence before Rika bashed up Kazu and said, "How about we just go for the concert now guys."

Rika dropped her glare and shrugged while Kazu continued grinning away.

It didn't take long for them to reach the VIP box at the front of the concert, where all the best seats were. By the time they reached there, Alice, Henry's girlfriend who was perpetually wearing black, 

was already seated and waiting. The concert was about to start already, the crowd was getting restless, the fan girls were screaming and everyone was waiting for the stars to appear.

The stars in question were Takato and his band. They had formed it two years ago and called themselves the Digi-tamers. Takato was doing the main Vocals as well as guitar, Ryo was doing guitar as well, but he also did backup vocals along with Henry, Henry was on the keyboards. The last two members, as Renamon had recalled, had been a problem as they had run out of people to choose from. Kazu and Kenta didn't know how to play a single instrument, that went for the rest of the girls as well. So, they got Terriermon to do Drums and Guimon to do Bass.

Her heart stopped as she thought of the red dinosaur. What was it about him that made her feel this way? He had been her friend for a long time now, why would her sudden finding make him any different? She wasn't even sure if he was her secret admirer to begin with.

She was interrupted from her thoughts for the umpteenth time that day by a surge of loud music. The concert was starting!

Takato and his band came out from backstage and got into position.

Takato started things off and yelled into the microphone, "Hey guys! Are you ready!"

The crowd screamed and Takato took it for an affirmative. They started off their first song, then their next. They played their music like never before, Renamon couldn't help but admire them, even though she didn't understand their music.

As the concert came to a close, Takato's tone became serious all of a sudden.

"Okay, well, I would like to dedicate our last two songs to my girlfriend," there was an audible groan from his fan club, "It's her birthday today, and no, Jeri, I did not forget."

And so, he started his first dedicated song, Jeri. Renamon recognized the song, Takato had fashioned it after Jeri, but the lyrics made her angry and it took three months before she finally believed that Takato was not trying to mock her. Takato took a deep breath as he began to sing.

She calls me baby, then she won't call me.

Says she adores me and then ignores me.

Jeri, what's the problem?

She keeps her distance and sits on fences.

Puts up resistance and builds defenses.

Jeri, what's the problem?

You leave me hanging on the line.

Every time you change your mind.

First You say you won't, then you say you will.

You keep me hanging on, and we're not moving on.

We're standing still, Jeri. You got me on my knees.

Jeri, it's killing me.

Jeri's eyes shone as she heard Takato singing, she had guessed correctly, she knew that Takato wouldn't forget Jeri's birthday for the world.

She needs her own space. She's playing mind games.

Ends up at my place saying that she's changed.

Jeri, what's the problem?

I'm trying to read between the lines.

You got me going out of my mind.

First, you say you won't, then you say you will.

You keep me hanging on, and we're not moving on.

We're standing still, Jeri. You got me on my knees.

Jeri, it's killing me. It's killing me. It's killing me.

Jeri.

At the end of the song, Jeri's eyes were already shining with tears.

"Okay, last song, let's go." Said Takato.

The rest of the band started playing the starting to the song as Takato disappeared behind backstage with a microphone in hand.

When it reached the part for Takato to sing, even though Takato wasn't there, the voice of Takato still emitted from the amplifiers.

Hey you

I know I'm in the wrong

Time flies

When you're having fun

You wake up

Another year is gone

You're twenty-one

Jeri's eyebrows furrowed into a frown, where was he?

I guess you wanna know

Why I'm on the phone

It's been a day or so

I know it's kind of late

But Happy Birthday

Yeah yeah whoa

I know you hate me

Yeah yeah whoa

Well I miss you, too

Yeah yeah I know

I know it's kinda late

But Happy Birthday

So hard

When you're far away

It's lame but I forgot the date

I won't make the same mistake

I'm so to blame

So now you know

Don't hang up the phone

I wish I was at home

I know it's way too late

But Happy Birthday

It was then that she realized that Takato's voice was not only coming from the amplifier, but also next to them, she pointed him out to Jeri. Jeri stood up, with a bewildered look on her face.

Yeah yeah whoa

I know you hate me

Yeah yeah whoa

Well I miss you, too

Yeah yeah I know

I know it's kinda late

But Happy Birthday

"Takato? Wha…"

It's not that I don't care

You know I'll make it up to you

If I could, I'd be there

Yeah yeah whoa

Yeah yeah whoa

Well I miss you, too

Yeah yeah I know

I know it's kind of lame

But Happy Birthday

To you

Takato ended the song as a little more than a whisper. He walked up to Jeri and whispered to her, "Happy Birthday Jeri." And he kissed her. The crowd went wild immediately, cameras started flashing everywhere, the video camera that was trained on the band now swerved to take a video of Takato and Jeri kissing. An enlarged version appeared on screen above the band. This was definitely going to be in the papers the next day.

They finally broke apart after what felt like an eternity to Renamon.

Next to her, Rika rolled her eyes and muttered, "Gogglehead, took him long enough…" Renamon smiled, she knew she was just jealous and couldn't wait for Ryo to get off stage too.

While Takato and Jeri shared their moment, Henry spoke into the microphone, "Okay, thanks for coming you guys, but we gotta go, so see ya!" and ended off by waving. Following that, he and the rest of the band leapt down off the stage into the VIP box. Renamon walked away from the rest, giving them a little privacy, but she bumped into Guilmon and Terriermon.

"Hello Renamon." Said Guimon simply.

"Yeah, Hello dearest,"said Terriermon with a grin at Guimon.

Guilmon did not take it kindly, he picked him up and flinged him into the audience and his waiting fan girls.

He turned back to face Renamon, and laughed sheepishly.

Renamon felt her face burn, her heart was on overdrive. Stop it! She told herself, he's going to notice! But in the end, he didn't seem like he noticed as he turned away from her.

She would have gone after him but Rika's words stopped her, "Hey, guys, um…I don't want to spoil the moment or anything, but you guys had better start running."

Ryo turned to her and asked, "Why wildcat? Are you going to chase us?"

Rika met his question with a raised eyebrow. "No, I won't, they will." She stated flatly as she jabbed her thumb in the direction where the fan girls were trying to get into the VIP box with the band.

Takato paled, and ran with the rest of the band but not before telling them, "see you guys at the usual place."

A moment later, the stampede of fan girls ran past them and chased after Takato and the rest.

This day just couldn't get weirder…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A meeting or two

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon, if I did, kids probably won't watch it anymore…

It was only in the late afternoon that Takato and the rest got away from the mob of fan girls. The reaction of seeing them arrive was immediate. Jeri grabbed Takato in a crushing hug in the middle, Rika gave Ryo a light kiss on the cheek, Kazu and Kenta made their usual bout of noise, even Guilmon and Terriermon had returned.

Renamon's heart skipped a beat again. Amongst all the chatter, Guilmon seemed to stand out. Ever since the end of their concert, she couldn't stop thinking about the red dinosaur. In the midst of her thoughts, he always crept into her thoughts and even if she pushed him away, he would just return eventually. She stared at him in the crowd, he looked so cute, with that dopey expression on his face, the smile on his face was able to melt the thickest of ice, just like it had melted her heart.

Renamon felt a smile creep onto her face. It just happened to be then when Guilmon turned his head to face her. She hurriedly turned her head away, had he caught her smiling dreamily at him? Her heart pumped furiously, she felt her face burn.

By the time she looked up, the room was emptier than it had been before. Takato and Jeri were by the door, sharing a moment or two of their own. Henry and Alice were simply quietly observing Takato and Jeri. Kazu, Kenta and Terriermon were making snide remarks and poking fun at Takato. Rika and Ryo were nowhere to be seen. She looked about for Guilmon and saw a flash of red leaving the room.

She chased after him, she had to check if it was him, she had to know…

She darted past Takato and Jeri and…

Slammed into Guilmon sending him tumbling down the stairs.

They tumbled down in a mess of limbs. When they finally hit the bottom, Renamon was surprised that she wasn't hurt at all.

"Urg…Renamon? Are you okay?"came Guilmon's voice.

Renamon looked up and saw that Guilmon had landed right on top of her, and he was facing her too. Her eyes went wide with shock, they were so close that their faces were almost touching. She felt his heart beat against her chest, his golden eyes seemed to glisten softly as she stared into them. His faced moved forward, and her heart pumped so hard she was sure that she would faint. She closed her eyes and leaned forward as well. And…

"Just kiss her already!" came a call from Terriermon. They jumped and snapped back, looking very embarrassed. Guilmon got back up on his feet and pulled her up. He avoided looking at her directly, so did she. Her heart was pumping like crazy, she couldn't control it, her mind kept replaying that 

moment between them. She stole a glance at him, he had turned so red, it was starting to look like a dark maroon colour.

She patted her own face, hoping that it was not as red as Guilmon's face was now.

Not wanting to be there any longer, she phased out of view and back to Rika's house.

She cursed herself, in all the confusion and…that incident, she had forgotten to ask Guilmon if he was her secret admirer. She would just have to find out the hard way…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Discovery

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon, if I did, kids probably won't watch it anymore…

She made a decision, she had to know if it was him, or at least who was sending her all these love letters. That was how she came to be crouching in the shadows of that cold night, she would have to stay here and stay awake to watch who was the one sending her all those things.

However, it wasn't easy for her to concentrate on her mission for long, in her mind, she was revisiting the time when Guilmon had almost kissed her. As she recalled the incident that had occurred not too long ago, she sighed dreamily as she thought of the red dinosaur.

She shook herself mentally after a moment or two, she couldn't afford to think of him now, she had to focus on her mission.

However, it was not to be, for her secret admirer had not turned up that day. Undeterred, she stayed up through the next night and the night after that as well, hoping to catch her secret admirer, but through these days, he never turned up.

On the fourth night of her wait, it began to rain heavily, already as it was, with her staying up these three nights, she was tired enough and did not need the added "help" of the rain.

Renamon shivered in her fur, it was a cold night. Perhaps she should have taken Rika's advice and leave it be, but she really needed to know who he was. If Guilmon was the one…

By daybreak, the rain still had not died down and Renamon was soaked to the skin. She was about to give up and go back in when she noticed a cloaked figure walk towards Rika's house, or more specifically, her mailbox. The cloaked figure was unique, it was hunched and moved about slowly and carefully. Renamon tried to look at his face but he had his hood up. The cloaked figure looked left, then right, then finally took a package out from his cloak's pocket and placed it in the mailbox.

It was him! Renamon summoned up her remaining strength and leapt down from the roof top she was watching from, down in front of the cloaked figure, blocking his way. The inside of his hood was clouded with shadows and Renamon couldn't make out who was inside. The cloaked figure was surprised by Renamon suddenly appearing in front of him and started to panic.

"Who are you?" asked Renamon as she stepped forward.

The figure stepped back, and made a break for it, he dashed off to the side, trying to get away from her. Renamon chased after him but soon became tired. A fit Renamon would have been able to catch him with ease but today's Renamon had been weakened by many days of no sleep and a hard rainy night out in the open.

"Wait," cried out Renamon, tired and soaked to the bone, "Please wait, I just want to know who you are."

But the figure showed no sign of wanting to stop. Renamon watched as the figure ran away from her. The days of no sleep began to take its toll on her, he vision blurred, her knees buckled and collapsed onto the hard asphalt floor.

She heard someone run back towards her and felt him lift her up.

"Renamon…"came an urgent voice.

She peeled her eyes open and found herself looking at the cloaked figure.

"Renamon, are you ok?"

Renamon didn't answer, instead she simply asked, "Who are you?"

The Cloaked figure whipped back his hood to reveal…

Guimon.

"It is you…" She smiled and closed her eyes peacefully, finally assured that it was him…

When she came to sometime later, she was in a dark area. It was completely eerie with no one there but her. Suddenly, she saw a figure lumber towards her, she settled into her fighting stance, just in case this new arrival was seeking to harm her.

She let a gasp of horror as she recognized who it was. It was Guilmon, all covered in blood.

She ran forward and tried to catch him as he fell but he just slipped through and hit the ground. Immediately, he was surrounded by all her friends. Takato was sobbing, so was Rika. She approached them, but Takato got up pushed her away hard.

"Go away! Haven't you done enough harm already?"

"What did I do?" asked Renamon bewildered, "and what happened to Guilmon?"

"What happened? What happened? You killed him, that's what happened!" raged Takato.

She was sent reeling in shock, her, kill Guilmon? But that wasn't possible.

Rika faced her and said harshly, "I don't need a digimon like you, get lost."

Tears streaked from Renamons eyes, "No, I didn't kill him…" she whispered.

"You did." Said another person, it was Henry this time, "here's proof." He added handing her a video camera.

She took it with shaking hands and turned it on. She saw herself using that gun cannon shooting Guilmon, even though he was begging her to stop. She bashed him in every way possible. Finally, she shot him point blank in the stomach.

She dropped to her knees and sobbed. "I didn't kill him…I love him…"

Her world had suddenly become so cold and isolated. She closed her eyes, trying to block it all out.

However, there was a sudden burst of light that made the images of Guilmon and the gang disappear. She was filled with a sudden feeling of warmth, that of being loved. She could hear a distant far off voice whispering, "Renamon, I love you…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: It's me…

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon, if I did, kids probably won't watch it anymore…

Guilmon watched with anxiety in his heart as Renamon closed her eyes slowly with a slight smile on her face. She had collapsed after chasing him. The Renamon he knew would have caught him with ease, why had she collapsed?

He shook her, but there was no response from her. He called her name several times, still there was no response. He cursed himself for running away. He had been sending her words of encouragement and love to try and win her heart, but when he had the chance to tell her, he had panicked and ran. Leaving her to the mercies of the harsh weather.

Renamon was starting to look so pale, he was starting to wonder if she was at all well. He held his hand to her forehead. He yelped in surprised as he touched her soft skin. It was burning hot. Guilmon became worried, Renamon was not one who fell ill easily, first things first was to get her somewhere safe out of this horrid weather.

He hurriedly took off his coat and draped it around to protect her from the elements. He picked her up and quickly made for Rika's house. He head-butted the doorbell. Rika came out with an umbrella and hurried towards them to open the door when she saw Renamon lying in Guilmon's arms, unconscious.

Guilmon dashed in with Rika and gently placed her on the sofa. He requested for a towel to dry Renamon with, Rika brought it for him wordlessly.

As he dabbed Renamon's soaked body dry, Rika finally asked him, "Guilmon, I know you're worried about Renamon, but so am I. What happened?"

Guilmon remained silent and continued drying Renamon for a while before he hung his head in shame and told her everything, from how he had been her secret admirer, trying to win her heart and finally how she had found out it was him.

When he looked back at Rika, her eyes had softened, she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and said, "You should have just told her sooner. We'll worry about that later, right now we should take care of Renamon."

Guilmon silently nodded his head and helped to bring Renamon into the bathroom for Rika to give her a warm bath. It would have been fine if not for the fact that Rika had begun to undress Renamon while he was still in the room. He had hurriedly stopped her and got out, his heart was beating fast after seeing some of Renamon's usually covered areas.

He waited outside deep in thought, had he not run away, would Renamon have fallen ill now? He was worried to the core, he couldn't think of anything else but Renamon and her well being. He was 

aroused from his thoughts when Rika called, "Guilmon, can you come in here please, I need help to get Renamon to bed!"

Guilmon almost dashed in immediately but remembered his previous encounter with Renamon, he flushed red at the thought of it. So he asked, "Rika, is she…is she decent?"

Rika laughed a little, then replied, "Yes, now get in, I'm getting tired supporting Renamon's weight."

Guilmon went in and picked Renamon up in his arms, relieving Rika.

"Finally, took you long enough, like Tamer, like Digimon. " Rika muttered.

Together, they escorted the sleeping Renamon to her room. Rika covered her sleeping form with a blanket and said, "All we can do now is let her rest…"

Guilmon nodded his head silently, still feeling guilty for causing Renamon to fall into this state. As if she had read his thoughts, she smiled at him and said, "It's not your fault Guilmon…"

Guilmon nodded half committed, and asked in a hushed tone, "Rika, can I stay here with Renamon tonight?"

Rika gave a soft smile and nodded.

Rika left the room and closed the door behind her, dropping the room into darkness, with only the moonbeam that fell on Renamon's face as a light source.

He stayed by Renamon's side through the night. It wasn't until midnight that anything happened. Renamon started trashing about. Guilmon tried to make her lie still but it was no use. In addition to that, she was shivering like crazy. _What do I do?_ Renamon kept on moaning, saying, "I didn't kill him, I didn't kill him." Tears slid down her pretty face, her face twisted with agony. Not knowing what else to do, he hugged her close, hoping that his body warmth and his presence would calm her down.

As he held her close, he was able to hear her whisper, "I didn't kill him, I love him…"

He shut his eyes, her heart belonged to someone else…Nevertheless, he held her tight and whispered into her ear, "It's okay…I'm here, It's me…Guimon…I…I…I love you, you have to get through this, please…" It wasn't long before he dozed off with Renamon in his arms…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Awkward

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon, if I did, kids probably won't watch it anymore…

Renamon slowly opened her eyes, fearful for what would greet her eyes. She squinted as the bright sunlight shone into the room. Once her eyes had adjusted to the light, she took a look around and found that she was in her room. She sighed a sigh of relief. It was just a dream. She was safe in her room with Guilmon sleeping on top of her…Wait a minute…Guilmon sleeping on top of her? "Arhgg!!" she yelled in surprise.

She felt herself for her clothes, please let them be on…Her heart sank when she found none, finding nothing but a towel to cover herself. She willed her heart to slow down, there had to be an explanation for it. She was sure that Guilmon would not take advantage of her when she was unconscious, that was the only thing preventing her from waking him and bashing the living daylight out of him…

As she lay there, she became aware of how warm and comfortable it was to be snug beside him. It was when Renamon was snuggling up beside Guilmon that Rika came barging in. "I heard someone scream, is everything…" her voiced trailed off as she looked at them in that awkward position, with Renamon blushing furiously and Guilmon snoozing soundly.

"Aren't you supposed to be ill?" asked Rika with a grin on her face.

"I…I…I was!" protested Renamon, "I have no idea why we ended up like this."

"Right…"

"Stop grinning and help me get him off me!" yelled Renamon.

Rika went forth to help but kept her grin on her face. It took both their combined efforts to get the sleeping Guilmon off Renamon. When she was free, she got off the bed and pulled some clothes on.

"What happened last night?" asked Renamon after she had pulled on clothes.

"You don't remember?" asked Rika.

Renamon shook her head. Rika sighed and said, "Last night, Guilmon brought you back. You were unconscious at that time so that's probably why you don't remember…Anyway, he looked guilty when he brought you back, guilty and sad. He helped me clean you up and get you to bed. He asked to stay with you and I didn't see anything wrong with it so I allowed him to."

"Wait…Clean me up?" asked Renamon weakly.

"No…Just help me move you around...Do you think I would let him bathe you?" asked Rika, "But then again you would probably enjoy that…"

"Rika…" protested Renamon flustered.

"Just kidding…but seriously, Guilmon seems to have taken a liking to you. In fact, I'm positive that he's in love with you."

"S…S…So?" Asked Renamon, turning her head away.

"So, do you feel the same about him?"

"I…I don't know…" answered Renamon softly. "I need some time alone…Excuse me Rika." With that, she phased away before Rika could even answer.

Renemon emerged on a tree in the park. She sat there, the same question Rika had asked rang through her mind. _"So, do you feel the same about him?" _Did she? She didn't know. Maybe she didn't want to know…

Just then, a familiar voice roused her from her thoughts. "Renamon…Are you there?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mutual Feelings

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon, if I did, kids probably won't watch it anymore…

Guilmon opened his eyes, he must have dosed off while looking after Renamon last night. Speaking of which, where was she? He pushed himself off the ground and looked around. He wasn't in Renamon's room anymore, he was in the park, but Renamon was nowhere to be seen…

Worried for her well being, Guilmon called out her name, running around the park, in desperate hope that he would find her. He felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest, afraid that something had happened to her.

His fears were confirmed when he heard her shrill cry for help. He dashed to his source, the very air seemed to slow him down as he dashed forth. When he found Renamon, she was locked in combat with Beelzemon. She looked completely bashed up. He grinned satanically, brought his gun, Death slinger to her head and fired.

"Nooo!!" screamed Guilmon as he woke with a start. He was lying in Renamon's bed, breaking out in cold sweat. A nightmare, it had been nothing more than a nightmare… But for some reason, that dream had seemed to be completely real. He got up and found that Renamon wasn't there. He prayed that his dream was simply that, only a dream, nothing more. He left the room for the kitchen, perhaps she had gotten up to eat.

However, when he entered, he was disappointed to find only Rika and her grandmother eating.

"You're finally up, well, like I said, like Tamer like Digimon…"

He sighed and asked, "Rika, is Renamon here?"

"Does it look like she's here? She got up early and left. By the way, what were you doing sleeping with her last night?"

"Sleeping with her?" asked Guilmon, perplexed.

"You were sleeping on top of her last night, what were you doing? You had better not have been taking advantage of her, or I'll bash your face in."

"No! No, no, no. I was not!"

"Then what were you doing?"

"I…I must have dozed off while looking after her."

"Right…Then why were you on top of her?"

"She was trashing about and shivering last night, on top of that, she was moaning that she didn't kill someone…It was like she was having a really bad dream and couldn't wake up… I was at a loss at 

what to do so I hugged her, hoping that it would calm her down…It did, then I must have fallen asleep after that…"

Rika cocked an eyebrow, "Really?"

Guilmon responded by nodding his head rapidly.

She sighed again and then said, "Well, then you should probably go after her and explain it to her…She seemed pretty freaked out then…"

"I know, so where is she?"

"How am I supposed to know? That's for you to find out…"

Guilmon sighed and left. He had to find her and explain things to her. He dashed out of Rika's house, lifted his head and sniffed. He couldn't even find her scent. He ran off in search of her, but no matter where he looked, she wasn't there. He stopped panting. Where could she be? He had been searching for her for so long…

It was then that the wind changed direction. Guilmon's head snapped up. He knew that scent… It was Renamon's! He took off in the direction the wind blew. All fatigue forgotten in his discovery of a new lead.

He stopped in the middle of the park, the scent was coming from here. There was no doubt about it…

"Renamon?" he said into empty space, he was sure that she was here.

"Renamon, where are you?" he turned his head around, hoping to catch a glimpse of her familiar yellow fur.

"Please come out…I know you're here somewhere…"

He jumped back in surprise as Renamon leapt down in front of him, taking him by surprise.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Renamon, her voice resonating with a tinge of disappointment.

"I know your scent…" replied Guilmon, still a little surprised by her sudden appearance.

Guilmon noticed that renamon was looking to the ground, as if she did not want to face him…

"Renamon," he started. At the same time, Renamon had asked, "Guilmon,"

Their eyes flew open in surprise,

"I have something to ask you," both of them said in perfect unsynchronized unison.

Renamon turned her head away coyly and Guilmon blushed and scratched his neck.

"You go first," said Guilmon after the awkward moment had passed.

Renamon nodded her head and asked, "Guilmon, um…why were you…sleeping on top of me last night?"

Guilmon's head lowered, he had been expecting that question, so he gave her the same explanation he had given to Rika.

"Really?" asked Renamon skeptically.

"Yes." Replied Guilmon.

"Ok…I believe you." They both remained silent for a while before Renamon asked again, "So, what did you want to ask?"

Guilmon fidgeted uncomfortably before asking, "Um…who's the lucky guy?"

Renamon gave him a blank look, clearly she did not know what he was talking about.

"You were talking in your sleep last night…"

Renamon's eyes flashed with what appeared to be fear for a moment, but it was gone as suddenly as it had came.

"What did I say?"

"Well, you were saying that you didn't kill someone and that you loved him…So who is this lucky guy?"

Upon hearing the question, Renamon suddenly seemed to become uncomfortable, as if she didn't want to tell him. He punched himself mentally, of course she didn't want him to know, who was he to pry into her love life?

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me…" he added hastily.

"No…you should know, that person…well, he's you."

Guilmon couldn't believe his ears, the person Renamon was in love with has him. He knew that he loved her, but he never expected that she would have the same feelings for him…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: He's back…

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon, if I did, kids probably won't watch it anymore…

Renamon's words left her mouth before she had a chance to even consider saying it. Guilmon's eyes flew open in surprise, she blushed deeply. Did she really love him? She didn't actually say it…Ok, maybe she did…Indirectly. But talking in one's sleep didn't count did it?

"Re…Renamon?"

She slowly turned her head up to face him, afraid that he would be angry with her for her sudden confession. Instead, as she looked into his eyes, he saw nothing but compassion and care for her. "Is it true Renamon?"

She opened her mouth to answer him, but nothing came out. Her throat had gone dry, she was no longer in full control of herself anymore. Unable to say anything, she coyly nodded her head. Why was she acting this way? She had barely known him as the secret admirer who had sent her love letters. Besides that, she had only just gotten over her break up with her ex boyfriend Cyberdramon…

The next time she looked at Guilmon, his face was unusually close, the memories of a few days before rushed into her mind as she recalled how he had almost kissed her. She felt his warm sweet breath against her fur. He had closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. She straightened as their lips brushed against each others. She wasn't used to this sort of things. Was it right? He had kissed her right? Not the other way round…

Then she realized that she was reading into it far too much and relaxed into the kiss. She closed her eyes and pressed herself closer to him. She had never felt this way before, even when she had been with Cyberdramon…

She was sad when Guilmon suddenly broke the kiss. She opened her eyes and moaned, "Guilmon…" Then she noticed the expression on his face, the look in his eyes. His back was facing her and he was growling. She recognized his behavior, he was always like this before a Digimon appeared, but she had never seen him this angry before…

"Guilmon? Are you ok?"

A low growl resonated in his throat before he answered. "He's coming…"

She frowned in confusion, who was coming? And why was Guilmon suddenly acting so weird…

She got up and walked over, concerned. "Who is it? Who's coming?"

Guilmon didn't answer her. He simply growled even louder and rushed off. "Hey!" cried Renamon, surprised. She cursed herself for letting him slip away from her so easy. She dashed off after him and as she ran, she slowly became aware of one thing, that she was becoming more and more attached to Guilmon . She shook herself mentally. Why was she thinking about him so much?

She came to her senses. And just in time to dodge the tree in front of her. She definitely needed to think about him less…

They left the park, but Guilmon didn't stop there. He dashed onwards through streets full of shops and buildings. Renamon heard a passer-by gasp withsurprise as she and Guilmon rushed by. Although it was no secret that Digimon existed, people still weren't used to seeing these fantastic creatures rush by.

Finally, she skidded to a stop, next to Guilmon and found herself in front of the Hypnos Towers. However, instead of the usual shining interior, she saw through the glass that it was cloudy inside. A digital field! So this was what Guilmon sensed. She glanced briefly at the red dinosaur next to her, he was growling even louder than ever.

It was then that she heard footsteps approaching, she spun around and saw Rika and the rest running towards them, apparently, Guilmon wasn't the only one who felt the arrival of the digimon.

"Renamon, get into gear, I have a feeling it's a big one this time."

She nodded in response although she knew that already. She glanced at Guilmon again nervously. Was he going to be alright? He had been in that state ever since he sensed the new digimon.

She slapped herself mentally; she really had to stop thinking about him. She was certain that she was becoming obsessed with him, especially with his cute face, his adorable dreamy expression…

She whacked herself on the forehead. Dang! How was she going to fight with her mind in a state like this?

"Let's go guys!" said Takato enthusiastically.

They rushed in swiftly, straight into the digital field which had appeared inside the building.

Renamon found it unusually hard to see once she was inside the digital field. She could usually see things perfectly clearly in digital fields but in this one, the dark clouds were like a thick fog, like a blanket of mist, a sea of black clouds, it was almost impossible to see anything.

It was then amongst the confusion caused by the fog, they heard a creepy, yet familiar voice.

"Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha! Looks like the gangs all here…How are you tamers?"

Who was this person, wondered Renamon, perplexed.

Renamon squinted at the Dark figure that was hovering amongst the mist. Its shape was starting to become clearer. It was roughly humanoid with a set of black wings.

"Aren't you happy to see me tamers? Or can't you see me?" taunted the figure, "perhaps it's time you saw who you're up against." And the figure stepped out of the mist.

There was a collective gasp as they saw who it was. It was Beelzmon! But it wasn't possible! He had died a year ago!

Beelzemon grinned satanically and said, "I see that you missed me. And I brought some friends, hope you don't mind…"as he said this, two more shadows appeared and came into view. What they saw shocked them even more. It was Leomon and Dobermon! The long dead Digimon partners of Jeri and Alice. However, they looked somewhat different, their eyes were all black and their skin was darker than normal…

"Leomon…is that you?" asked Jeri, her voice shaky. Renamon could tell that she was on the verge of crying.

"Ah…I see that there is a teary reunion here, very well, let's play…"

At the end of Beelzemon's speech, Leomon and Dobermon sped forward and attacked. Renamon cursed and moved to evade them. It appeared that they were bent on destroying the tamers, Jeri and Alice in particular.

Jeri was sobbing as she ran away from Leomon. It was difficult to accept that her partner had turned evil. Alice was in a similar state but she wasn't moving at all. Henry was trying to get her out of harm's way while Terriermon battled Dobermon but she wouldn't budge.

She glanced at Guilmon, he was locked in battle with Beelzemon. She noticed that something was different about him. He seemed like he was in his blast mode but his wings were that of Devimon, his clothes were darker than night and his gun seemed larger than normal.

"Renamon! Get a move on!" yelled Rika, her tamer.

Renamon cursed silently and leapt towards Beelzemon, just in time to catch Guilmon as he was tossed away by Beelzemon.

She was about to launch a counter-attack on Beelzemon when she heard a desperate cry from Takato. "NO! Jeri!"

She spun around and saw that Jeri was backed against the wall and Leomon was about to launch an attack right into her! Takato moved quickly and grabbed her, covering her from Leomon but putting himself in danger. Renamon knew what she had to do. She dashed forward. The very air seemed to hold her back. She saw Leomon's fist lower. Time seemed to slow for her, she rammed herself into Leomon, throwing him off balance.

Leomon got up, she looked up at him, fear rooting her to the spot. He drew his fist back…and…

"Enough!" said Beelzemon calmly, "We got what we came for, we'll play again another day tamers…until then…" with that, the three of them disappeared in a puff of black smoke, his laugh echoing off the sides of the building, leaving them there, not believing that he was back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Split up!

Renamon stood there. Not believing what had just happened. Beelzemon, Leomon and Dobermon were all dead! They couldn't come back to life! She took a look around her. The others were in a similar state of shock as well. Tears were streaming down Jeri's face as she buried it in Takato's chest. She understood her pain quite well. She was certain that Jeri couldn't come to terms that her digimon parnter had turned evil. Alice was remaining quite quiet, with a look on her face that looked like she was going to cry. Henry was by her side, holding her close, trying to comfort her. Kazu and Kenta were standing at one side, keeping quite quiet without their usual jokes. Rika and Ryo were standing by Takato and Jeri, as if wanting to comfort her but not knowing how to.

Renamon's eyes soon came to rest on Ryo's partner, her ex-boyfriend, Cyberdramon. He was staying by his partner's side, keeping silent, his metal visor hiding his eyes but she could tell that he was looking at her. She strode out of Hypnos towers hastily. She felt his piercing gaze follow her to the doors.

As she stepped out of the building, she thought to herself, why was she so bothered about what Cyberdramon felt about her? It was over between him and her, she was pretty sure she had made that clear to him.

"Why are you here all alone?" came a familiarly annoying voice.

Her eyes narrowed as she spun around and saw who it was. Her brow furrowed into a frown. It was Cyberdramon. "I want to be alone and away from the rest. Some more than others." She added with a meaningful glare at him. She was certain that he had gotten the message as she saw him back off slightly.

He sighed, "Renamon, I want to start over with you…"

She shot him a venomous glare and hissed, "Not a chance, Cyberdramon. I am perfectly happy as I am now and I don't need you!" She felt her breath quicken, she had never felt this angry before. She was sorely tempted to bash him until he got the message.

However, he caught her off guard and pulled her close and kissed her. She struggled in his embrace but to no avail. His hold on her was vice like and he simply wouldn't let go! His kissing was as bad as she recalled that it was.

"Renamon?" came a shocked voice. She finally managed to push Cyberdramon away and faced the source. It was Guilmon. She had never seen him look so sad before, his eyes seemed like they were fit to burst with tears, the sad expression on his face made her feel guilty for making him this sad. He didn't say another word but turned and ran back into the building.

Renamon tried to run after him, to explain herself, but Cyberdramon still had a firm grip on her wrist. She had just about enough from him and gave him a good hard slap with all her might. He relinquished his grip and Renamon ran after Guilmon. She felt her hand stinging from hitting Cyberdramon so hard but she pushed the pain aside and focused on finding Guilmon.

As she ran into the building, she noticed that all eyes were on her now. Apparently Guilmon's and her own entrance had not gone unnoticed. She searched about frantically, but he was nowhere to be seen in the room.

"He's hiding behind the counter." Said Takato.

Behind the counter? She rushed to check and there he was, hugging himself in a ball, tears streaming down his red cheeks.

Renamon bent down and reached out towards him but he moved away from her. "Guilmon…" she started but he turned away from her. Renamon felt tears come to her eyes, "Guilmon…Please…" In desperation, she flung herself at him, holding him tight, but he simply shrugged her off, got up and left. She burst into tears. She had lost him so soon. The one person she actually felt safe with aside from Rika and her family. And it was all that stupid Cyberdramon's fault!

"Renamon? Are you alright?" came a soft gentle voice as she felt a warm reassuring hand on her shoulder. She turned her tear stained face to face the source of the voice and found that it was Rika. She broke down again and covered her face, not able to bring herself to face her. Rika squatted to her level and hugged her, "Shhhh…Its ok…Let it out…" she heard her whisper. She sobbed hard, all her pent up feelings and let them out.

When she had calmed down, she looked up and saw Rika smiling at her with Ryo by her side. "Ok now? Don't worry, give him some time to calm down, then you can explain things to him."

However, Ryo shook his head and said, "I don't think it'll be that easy…"

Rika brought her head around to face him, "Why?"

Ryo leaned forward and whispered something into Rika's ear. Renamon could see that Rika winced as she listened to what Ryo was telling her. "Oh…Well, nevertheless Renamon, I'm sure he'll be fine, just give it time…" she then gave her a weak smile, but Renamon could tell that she was just trying to comfort her. Things would not be ok between her and Guilmon…

"Renamon, listen, I know you're feeling down, but we've got three rouge digimon out there, and we can't afford to let them run around loose."

Renamon nodded uncommitted, got up and followed Rika. She walked back into the main atrium of Hypnos and saw Guilmon standing next to Takato. She stared longingly at him, longing to tell him what really happened, to let him know. But he turned his head away, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Glad you could join us Renamon. Are you ok now?" asked Takato concerned.

Rika shot him a warning glance and Takato left it at that. Renamon's head lowered even more.

"Ok, we've come up with a plan. We have to find Leomon and Dobermon first, they are Jeri's and Alice's digimon, not Beelzemon's. Since they're back, your D-arks should be able to detect them right?" Takato asked Alice and Jeri.

"Um…I'm not sure…Let me…Hey wait! Where is it? I always carry it around!" Alice cried, patting her pockets frantically, "It's not here at all!"

"Mine isn't here either!" exclaimed Jeri.

"So that's what he took." Cursed Henry. "We should split up to look for them and the D-arks."

"Agreed," said Takato, nodding his head, "Rika, you'll come with me and Jeri…"

Rika cut him off and said, "No. Ryo will go with you. I'll go with Alice and Kenta."

Takato looked perplexed, "Why Ryo and not you?"

Renamon caught Rika jabbing her head in her direction but pretended not to notice.

"Oh…ok" said Takato, catching on, "then, Henry, you'll go with Kazu." Henry responded by giving him a thumbs up signal.

With that, the various teams split up, heading in a different direction after agreeing to meet here again in three hours and if they were not to be found, the rest were to look for them. Renamon took one last loving glance at Guilmon before running after Rika and the rest of her team…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Digital Army

Takato glanced at Guilmon. He had been keeping quiet ever since his incident with Renamon. As his friend as well as his tamer, Takato wished he could do something more to help him feel better, but he didn't know what to say.

He looked sadly at Jeri, she too was looking upset, and he didn't blame her. It wasn't easy coming to terms with one's partner becoming evil. Jeri turned her head to face him and gave him a weak smile. He knew that she was feeling horrible inside, he grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. They had been searching for Beelzemon and his gang for close to two hours already yet they hadn't yielded any results. As they passed by the park, he heard Ryo say, "Guys wait…I'm sensing something here…"

They stopped in their tracks and went to investigate. Takato felt Jeri's grip on his hand tighten, he gave it another reassuring squeeze. As he looked into her eyes, he could tell that she was afraid, afraid of what they would find.

As they drew nearer, they could hear the sound of laughing, a laugh that was all too familiar. In the middle of the clearing, they saw Leomon and Beelzemon, laughing like maniacs.

Takato stepped forward and said to them, "Hand over the D-arks, Beelzemon!"

Beelzemon took one look at them and laughed even louder. Takato frowned. What was he laughing at? He glared at him at burst forth, yelling like a maniac and loosened a punch with all his might at him. However, Beelzemon dodged it and swatted him away. Takato felt the sting as he landed on the ground; he hastily got back up and said, "Guilmon, time to bio-merge!"

Guilmon nodded his head and the two beings melded into one. Takato, as Gallantmon, burst forth with enhanced speed, clutching his lance, brought it back and thrust it at Beelzemon. But he doged it again and said, "Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha…so this is how you want to do this…Then I shan't stay around to play…Leomon…have fun…"

He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke with an evil laugh. Gallantmon shifted his gaze from where Beelzemon was previously to Leomon. In his hand, he held a small black object. As Gallantmon looked closer, he realized it was a D-ark!

"That's…That's Jeri's!" exclaimed Gallantmon. Inside, Takato was fuming, he felt his anger rise to the top, fill his soul and engulf himself. He watched silently as Leomon raised Jeri's now black D-ark and utter a few inaudible words. A black light was emitted from the screen and Gallantmon covered his eyes from the glare.

When he looked again, there was a vast army of Digimon behind Leomon. The forces were immense. There were Digimon of almost every kind and all had the same evil twisted look.

"Takato," called Ryo, "There's too many! What're we going to do and don't tell me you're going to fight them all by yourself!"

"Ryo, take care of Jeri for me." And he ran forth into the mass of Digimon. He lifted his lance and rammed it through the nearest thing he could see. He was a mass of fury in impulse. The Takato inside Gallantmon was no longer in control of himself, he was lost to his anger. He could vaguely feel Guilmon's apprehension and fear, fear that they would not win this fight.

Takato pushed Guilmon's emotions aside and assumed control of Gallantmon. He saw Leomon in the midst of his minions, laughing at his efforts to defeat them. His rage was pushed up another knot. He made for him but it was in vain. For every evil Digimon he struck down, it was as if two more took its place. Ryo and Cyberdramon were fighting from the skies, trying their best to fight.

It was then that Gallantmon heard a piercing scream. He spun to face the source and saw what had happened. It was Jeri, one of the evil Digimon had decided to attack the one who was hiding, Jeri! Takato snapped out of his rage as he watched the episode unfold. His anger was replaced with terror and apprehension, afraid that he might lose her forever. He tried to dash towards Jeri but the other Digimon kept blocking his way and no matter how much he killed, he never seemed to get any nearer.

He watched as the Digimon lifted a clawed hand, ready to strike. "NO! Jeri!" he squirmed towards her but to no avail.

"No!!"he cried as he watched it bring its claw down.

And then she was gone. She wasn't dead but she was gone. She had simply disappear from that area completely.

"Takato! We need to retreat! We can't defeat so many of them!" called Ryo from above.

"No! Not after I find Je-"

"She's here with me! Let's go!"

Gallantmon looked up and saw that she was there, safe and sound. He heaved a sigh of relief. He nodded at Ryo and saw him fly away from there. He cleared a path with a blast from his shield and ran away.

Half an hour later, they reached Hypnos and met up with the rest of the gang. Takato was stil shaken from what happened previously. As he looked at the others and listened to what they were saying, it was apparent that they had all encountered similar things. Henry's group had found another Tamer, Namine who was attacked one of the evil Digimon and it appeared that her partner was a Gatomon. Rika's group had similarly found another Tamer who was attacked by a group of the evil Digimon. The Tamer in question was Kairi, whose partner was Biyomon.

However, Takato wasn't truly paying attention to the discussion over their new found trouble. His mind kept replaying the time when Jeri had almost been killed, saved only by Cyberdramon...As he walked away, he thought to himself, maybe I don't deserve her after all…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Unexpected incidents…and missing people!

Jeri looked about as she joined the rest of the group in an animated discussion over what they had just found out. That Beelzemon now had a mass of dark Digimon at his command. As she looked around, she realized that Takato was nowhere to be seen. He had been acting strangely ever since the incident with Leomon…

Eventually, as the night wore on, the chatter ceased and everyone turned in for the night except for two people to stand guard over the rest and then they would swap shifts. They had decided to camp in the park for the night as Beelzemon could attack any individual while they were sleeping so they decided to stick together. It was late as it was already, yet Takato wasn't back yet…

She thought back to the time he was battling Leomon's forces. It was bad enough that Leomon had become evil but Takato at that time looked as if he could join in their ranks at any time. The look in his eyes, it wasn't that of the Takato she knew…

She tossed and turned in her sleep, unable to stop worrying about him. Her eyes eventually came to rest on the current watch pair, Henry and Alice. Alice was resting her head on Henry's shoulder and Henry had his arm around her waist. As she gazed at them, looking so peaceful, she eventually sank into slumber.

However, soon, she was aroused by Rika, it was her watch now. She got up groggily and looked around at her surroundings. It was dark all around with only the moon's beams as light. Everyone was sound asleep except for her, Rika and Ryo and Kazu whose shift had just ended. However, Takato still wasn't back yet.

Rika and herself took a seat near the rest, careful not to wake them. Jeri stared off into space as she thought of what could have happened to him. Rika must have caught her in her trace as she snapped her fingers in front of her face, bringing her back to reality.

"Penny for your thought?" she asked.

Jeri shook her head and replied, "It's nothing…"

"Don't try to lie to me, it's Takato isn't it?"

She bowed her head in defeat and nodded, "Where is he? He's been gone for so long and…and I'm just so worried…"

"How about you take a walk to de-stress, Takato will be ok…" suggested Rika.

Jeri thought about it, it was a good idea…So in the end she conceded and walked off.

As she strolled through the dark park, though careful not to stray too far, she found herself at Guilmon's old hiding spot. She sighed. She was even drawn to the places that he loved. She walked in, perhaps sitting and thinking about something would be better…

Then there he was, sitting there, in a corner, seeming like he was thinking.

"Takato! There you are!" she cried, throwing her arms around him and heaving a mental sigh of relief. He was safe!

However, he shrugged her arms off and looked her in the eye and said, "Jeri, I need to tell you something…"

Jeri felt mystified, what was it? She nodded and stared back into Takato's brown orbs.

Takato's eyes had the expression that was he was pained, or afraid, or simply sad. He took a deep breath and said to her, "Jeri, let's break up…"

Jeri couldn't believe her ears, did she hear it right? He didn't say he wanted to break up with her did he?

"Wha…Why?"

Takato looked down but didn't answer.

"Is this about the incident with Leomon just now, it's not your fault."

He looked up again at her and said, "No, it's not just about that…all along, I haven't been strong enough for you…I wish somehow there was a way I could be faster…stronger…for you…"

Jeri couldn't believe what she was hearing; he wanted to break up with him over this? She leapt on him, grabbing his shoulders, "Takato Matsuki! What is your problem? You already are fine as it is!"

Takato looked at her and replied, "It's not just that, you're a perfect girl, your voice is a choir of angels all on its own, your beauty surpasses even the prettiest of flowers…and the list goes on…I don't deserve you…I really love Jeri, a lot…but I haven't been able to protect you from all these attacks and stuff…Even the time when Beelzemon destroyed Leomon, I could have stopped him…but…I didn't…And all those other battles we've fought, I've never been strong enough for you…" as he looked at her own shocked expression, he smiled weakly at her.

She bit on her lower lip. She didn't know that he felt this way about her, nor did she know that he thought so lowly of himself…

Without warning, she shot forward and pulled him into a kiss. Unconsciously, she was holding on tightly to Takato's shoulder and caressing Takato's face with the other…She felt him kiss back…It wasn't their first kiss, but it was their best…She felt him pull her in closer and felt him run his fingers through her hair…

After what seemed to be an eternity of bliss, they broke apart for air.

She looked at his face; it was all red now… "Takato, know that I love you no matter what and that you're the only one who deserves me, you're my knight in shining armor…As for those incidents, 

there was nothing you could do at that time…I really love you too Takato…Please don't break up with me…"

Takato nodded and said, "I'm sorry Jeri…I guess I just couldn't let myself off for the incident just now…but I'm ok now…"

Jeri smiled and moved so that her head was resting on her Takato's shoulder, her arms wrapped around him. Takato leaned his own head against her own and held her close at her waist and looked at the moon and the stars together…

However it was not to last as Rika burst in, panting. "I finally found you guys! We got to move, Renamon and Guilmon are missing!"

Jeri felt Takato shoot up. She knew that he was worried about Guilmon ever since his incident with Renamon. He pulled her to her feet and went off in search together…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Sacrifice

Guilmon lay down silently, she hadn't left his mind for a second, not since he had seen her kissing Cyberdramon…It was dark already and the others were already snoring but he continued to toss and turn, unable to fall asleep. He sat up, perhaps he should talk to her…tell her about it…

He looked about. Everyone was asleep except for him and this included Rika who was supposed to be that night's watch. He looked to where Renamon was supposed to be sleeping but found that she wasn't there. Had she got for a walk? Was it because she couldn't sleep? With these questions swirling in his mind, he got up and walked over to where she was to be sleeping. He breathed in deeply and inhaled her sweet scent. Guilmon felt a pang of agony as he thought of her again in that intimate moment…

He was aroused from his thoughts as he heard a rustling in the bushes. It was nothing to worry about…it wasn't unusual for small animals to roam around at night…As he stared into the bushes, his thoughts strayed to Renamon again. He longed to hold her in an embrace once more…to stroke her face lovingly…but it was no longer possible…her heart belonged to someone else…

He jumped as he saw a pair of red eyes peek through the bushes. Beelzemon! He was here! As soon as the pair of eyes saw that Guilmon had noticed it, he disappeared. Guilmon chased after it into the bushes. He dashed through the park, he knew it was him!

However, try as he might, he couldn't catch up with him but instead began to lose ground…He eventually emerged in a clearing and in the midst of it, was Renamon…She hadn't noticed that he was there. As she sat in the moonlight, gazing at the moon, she looked so beautiful…

He walked towards her and said, "It's a beautiful night…"

She jumped in surprise and whipped her head back at his voice. "Guil…Guilmon…"

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry…" he apologized as he sat down beside her.

Renamon watched him wordlessly as he gathered his thoughts. He had to tell her now…He couldn't afford to have her suffer because of him any more…

"You know, when I first saw you, I thought you were an angel, even in battle I still had that image of you…Then when I started to send you those gifts…I was hoping I could win your heart…But then…I didn't realize that you were still in love with Cyberdramon…I'm sorry…"

He looked down, there he had said it. He felt Renamon hold on to his arm and say.

"No! Don't say that! I am not in love with Cyberdramon, it's you I'm in love with. You!"

Guilmon cut her short, he was sure that she was just saying this to not hurt his feelings…He didn't want to cause her these problems any longer…

"Renamon, don't. Please. It's fine…You be happy with Cyberdramon…" with that he got up and left…He was heartbroken. He felt as if he was dying inside, as if someone had stabbed him in the heart yet he could not die. He shut his eyes and ran off, trying to block out the pain but it simply would not go away…

He stopped, panting with tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn't think it would hurt so much to let her go, but if it let her be happy with the one she loved, he was willing to do it…

It was then that he heard a blood curling scream. He knew that voice too well, it was Renamon! He ran back to her, cursing himself silently for leaving her alone. He should have known that it wasn't safe for a lady to be out alone on a night like this, especially since he had seen Beelzemon's eyes earlier. His mind raced back to the dream he had, where he had seen Renamon die right before his eyes. He wasn't going to let that happen in reality as well.

He emerged in the clearing again. The scene now was very different. The moon cast an eerie sinister glow on the clearing, the darkness seemed to be closing in and Renamon was now backed up against a tree with Beelzemon pointing his giant gun at her.

He became vaguely aware of what he was saying, "…get rid of the Tamers and you Digimon. Someone will have to die tonight, looks like you're it…" Alarms sounded in Guilmon's head. He ran forward, he felt as if the air itself was holding him back. Beelzemon was already in the act if firing. There was only one thing to do. He threw himself in front of Renamon, shielding her completely.

He winced in pain as he felt the bullet enter his body, just under his heart. He felt himself land in Renamon's arms. He heard her sharp intake of breath and her panicked cry, "Guilmon! No!"

He heard Beelzemon laugh and say, "Looks like your boyfriend saved you this time…but the next time…" and then disappeared in a puff of black smoke, laughing satanically.

He opened his eyes slowly, his breathing was shallow, his vision impaired but he could still make out Renamon's blurry shape and her soft yellow colour.

"Guilmon…why did you do that?"

He smiled weakly at her and replied, "It's because I love you…and I couldn't let you get hurt…"

"You didn't have to do that…"

He chuckled and coughed out blood, "Well, now you can be with Cyberdramon…"

"But I told you I don't love him! I love you!"

"Renamon…Please…My time is coming…Just tell me the truth…Let me rest in peace…"

"Don't say that please…don't leave me…"

"I'm sorry Renamon…" and then he blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: After-shock

Renamon watched in horror as Guilmon's eyes closed for what could be the last time. Her fur was dyed red by Guilmon's blood. She held on to him tightly with apprehension. What was she going to do? Her eyes were filled with tears as she thought of how she could lose him forever…

She remembered her dream, the night she had found out about Guilmon being her secret admirer. She remembered how scared and how horrible it felt to see him die. How the others had reacted…It was all coming true, she had caused Guilmon's death, he was already dying, the others would blame her for it…

"Help! Anyone!" she yelled, "Help! We have a dying person here! Please! Anyone, help!" She went at this for as long as she could, hoping, praying that someone would hear her…Before it was too late to save him. She screamed till her lungs were exhausted, her throat sore. She broke down, clutching Guilmon, tears leaking from her emerald eyes. She held Guilmon close, sobbing for what seemed like an eternity before she heard the first sign of help.

There was a rustling of leaves from the bushes and from it stepped Takato and the rest.

"We heard someone cry for help, is-" Takato was cut short as he looked from the dying Guilmon and the distraught Renamon. "Wha…What happened?" She waited for him to rail at him, to blame her for his death…It was only a matter of time…She turned to him with tear filled eyes and said, "I'm sorry…I'm so…so…sorry…" Fresh tears burst from her eyes as she saw how sad Takato looked.

Rika placed her hand on her shoulder and asked gently, "Renamon, what happened?"

"Bee…Beelzemon…" she managed to choke out.

She saw Takato clench his fists. It made her feel even worse, "I'm so…so…so sor…ry Ta…ka…to…"sobbed Renamon.

"It's not your fault Renamon…" he replied.

Alice, Henry's girlfriend who now worked part time at the Hypnos, said quietly, "We need to get him to Hypnos if we are to save him…"

Cyberdramon nodded and picked him up, "I'll do it…I'll fly ahead and get him there."

Takato nodded and Cyberdramon took flight. He turned to Renamon and said, "Renamon, we need to get to Hypnos to help him, crying isn't going to help, so let's go."

Renamon dried her tears and nodded, she wasn't ready to give up on him just yet. She stood up and ran towards Hypnos with the rest. Hang in there Guilmon…she thought desperately.

As she ran and no matter how hard she tried to withhold them, tears continued to stream out of her eyes. Her mind was going through all the times she had shared with him. Both good and bad. By the 

time they reached Hypnos, there was a group of people waiting for them, with Mr Yamaki, head of Hypnos.

"Where, where is Guilmon?" she asked them, panting and eyes red from crying.

Yamaki replied, "We brought him in, our best specialists are working on him now, we heard what happened from Cyberdramon, but we need to know further details if we are to help with this new threat."

"No! Where's Guilmon?" she demanded.

"He's in good hands, we-"

"Where is he!" screamed Renamon.

Yamaki sighed, apparently convinced that he wouldn't be able to find out anything from her in this state, gave in and said, "He's in our Digimon operating centre…We'll bring you to him."

Renamon's heart was filled with worry as Yamaki led them to him. Would be ok? Would he survive? Or was it too late already? Henry seemed to have noticed her vexed expression as he said to her, "It's ok…He'll be fine, Guilmon's tough."

Renamon turned her head to face him, a sad expression on her face and nodded uncommitted. They finally reached a room marked with the conventional red cross. Renamon reached for the handle but Yamaki stopped her and grabbed her hand.

"Renamon, I know you want to see him, but you have to wait, they can't operate on him if you barge in." Her expression sobered, he was right, she couldn't barge in…She sat down on a bench outside the room. She let her sorrow take over her and she burst into tears. She curled into a ball and hugged herself. She cried for Takato, his sorrow for seeing his Digimon in a state like this, she cried for Guilmon, for landing him in this and she cried for herself, for letting all this happen.

She felt hands on her and heard vague words of comfort, but she ignored them, it was all her fault and she knew it. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep. As she slept, she dreamt of that incident again, she was up against a tree, nowhere to hide, she braced herself for the shot but it didn't come, Guilmon and stopped it. And it replayed itself again and again.

She woke with a start. She looked around the room. It was morning and the light was shining in. Everyone else had fallen asleep, yet Guilmon wasn't out of the operating room yet. She looked to her side, Cyberdramon was sleeping next to her, unusually close. He hadn't given up on her yet! After all he had put her through, he still hadn't learnt his lesson! She stood up and started pacing up and down the corridor.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doors opened. Everyone woke up and rushed over to the emerging doctor.

Renamon asked him anxiously, "Doctor, how is he?"

The doctor sighed, took off his glasses and cleaned them with his jacket. Renamon recognized this, doctors usually did this when the operation didn't go well.

After a while, he replied, "I'm sorry, we did the best we could do."

It was the worst thing he could have said to her. "No…No…" she couldn't believe it.

"His injuries are so extensive and he's lost so much blood, the chances that he'll make a full recovery is slim and…there's a chance that he doesn't wake up…You can go in, but don't make too much noise, I'm sorry" and with that, the doctor replaced his glasses on his nose and left.

Renamon burst into the room and saw him, lying there. The colour of his skin a sickly pink, his torso heavily bandaged. Tears exploded from her eyes again and collapsed by his side. She lay there, sobbing.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at its owner and found it to be Takato. "Don't worry Renamon, he'll be fine. We need to go home, can I trouble you to look after him?" he asked, smiling comfortingly. She knew it wasn't that he needed to go home at all, in fact he had no such need for now, he just wanted to make her feel better…She nodded and turned back to Guilmon, watching intently.

Takato and the rest left silently, leaving Renamon and Guilmon alone…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Affairs of the heart

What was it about him that made her feel this way? She peeked sideways to look at him, he was so cute when he was serious. Was it his spiky hairstyle? Or was it his cool attitude? Or perhaps it was simply the way he made a joke out of everything and make her laugh.

She was paired with him to search for Beelzemon and his cronies, but all she could think about was him…She knew she shouldn't be thinking about him now, especially now…but every time she pushed him away, he would just come back…

She fiddled with the hem of her white dress as she looked away shyly. She found it funny that Kazu wasn't telling any of his usually jokes, was he still shaken by Guilmon's near encounter with death? She lay one hand on his shoulder and asked him, "Kazu, are you ok?"

He turned his head to face her, "Er…ya. Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be, Namine?"

Her eyes softened and said, "You haven't said a word since we split up with the rest to search for Beelzemon…Are you worried about Guilmon?"

He shook his head and replied, "No…It's not that…It's just that…I don't want to talk about it…" and with that, he walked of hurriedly, leaving Namine alone. She felt hurt; he wasn't opening up to her, was it because she had been with them for such a short period of time? Or was it because he hated her? But that wouldn't be possible…he had saved her life from a group of dark Digimon…

She ran after him and in her hurry, she tripped over a rock on the ground. She felt herself fall forward, a scream coming from her mouth, she closed her eyes and braced herself, yet she didn't feel the impact. She slowly opened her eyes. And saw that Kazu had caught her. She felt his strong arm around her back, holding her in position. She looked up at Kazu and saw that he was closer than he normally was, concern emitted from his black eyes as he stared into her blue ones.

Namine felt her heart beat rapidly, her face was on fire. She had a sudden impulse to reach out and caress his face but held herself back for fear of rejection.

She was brought back to Earth by Kazu, "Namine…are you ok?"

She nodded her head silently and Kazu helped her up. She thanked him silently and trailed after him as he began to walk off. She felt a tug at her dress as she walked onwards; it was her Digimon partner, Gatomon.

"You should have just kissed him…" she whispered.

"Wha? Kiss him? Why?" she asked, mystified.

"It's pretty obvious you know…you're in love with him…"

"I…I am not!" she protested flustered.

"Yes you are, I can tell." Answered her Digimon partner, "Don't deny that you don't feel anything for him."

Namine fiddled with a piece of her blond hair as she thought. Did she feel anything for him? It would explain why she always felt a sudden rush of heat rush to her face when she looked at him…She stopped walking and gripped the hem of her white dress. Her heart was a mess. What was she to do? Was she in love with him? Should she tell him? Would he reject her?

She felt another tug at her dress, she looked down with troubled eyes, "So…do you?"

She looked away and whispered, "I…I don't know…I like him I guess…but I…I don't know if he likes me…"

Gatomon shook her head and answered, "There's only one way to find out you know…"

Namine didn't want to find out what it was and changed the subject, "Then what about you? Who do you like?"

She could see that her question had caught her off guard. Gatomon fiddled with her tail ring before answering. "If I tell you, you won't tell that person right?"

She nodded in response. Gatomon took a deep breath before saying, "Cyberdramon."

"Cyberdramon? Why him?" she asked, puzzled.

"Well…he seems so…Oh…I don't know…I can't describe it…He always makes me feel alright…complete…"

Namine raised an eyebrow quizzically, "You do know that he loves Renamon right?"

"Yes! But she loves Guilmon! She doesn't love him!"

Namine was going to tell her that it didn't matter that she didn't love him but he loved her when she heard Kazu call from afar. "Hey! Girls! Let's get a move on!"

They looked at the two figures in the distance, waving at them and realized that they were so far behind…

As she ran after them, she thought to herself, perhaps she did like him…a little…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A miracle out of the bag

Renamon gazed silently at the figure lying in bed. A green screen showing his pulse rate beeping each time it detected one. Each was a painful reminder to her that he was in this state because of her…He had been in this state for a little over a week already, yet he showed no signs of awaking.

She reached over to him and stroked his unusually pale cheek lovingly. Her heart felt fit to burst with emotions, he was in this state and it was all her fault, yet she could do nothing to help him. The others had been visiting almost every day when they had time at irregular timings but she was by his side all the time…

She felt tears stream down her cheeks as she recalled how she looked Death in the face with fear, only to see him switch targets to her beloved…She rested her head on the bed next to Guilmon, her eyes shut, tears flowing down her cheeks like a stream of liquid sapphire.

She recalled how Rika had come by to comfort her. Her words still rang in her mind…

"_Renemon…you've done all that you can. For now it will just have to be Que Sera Sera, that what will be will be. There's nothing more you can do…"_

Renamon wished that it wasn't so. She wanted so much to help him through this, to share his pain…But it simply could not be so…

When she opened her tear filled eyes and lifted her head once more, she found the room to be very different…

The room had become that much darker. An aura of death lingered around in the air like a persistent fly. The air was unusually stale, like the air in a tomb. From a distance, she could hear the caw of a crow. Someone else was in the room now, next to Guilmon.

The figure was wearing a hooded cape, an imposing scythe in its hand. Renamon was filled with dread as she saw the hooded figure. She felt an unexplainable coldness as she looked at him…she felt as if…as if she would never be happy ever again…

She found the courage to stand up and splutter out, "Who…Who are you?"

The figure gave an emotionless gaze and replied, "I am Death, your friend's time is up. I am here to take him away."

Renamon shook her head in disbelief, he couldn't die! Not after all they had gone through! "No…I won't let you take him!"

Death laughed in her face, "You mortal? Stop me from taking his soul? Not a chance dear girl…" and with that he swung down his giant scythe and plunged it into Guilmon.

"No!"screamed Renamon as she jerked up from her sleeping position. A dream…only a dream…She checked Guilmon's pulse just to be sure. It was normal. She sighed a sigh of relief as she willed her heart to slow down. It had gone out of control for a moment or two…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud and continuous beep of the machine. A sign of a lack of pulse. Klaxon alarms went off in her head. She rushed over to his bedside, the machine was not reading any pulse. She picked up the bedside phone and dialed Takato.

He picked up in the middle of the third ring "Hello."

"Takato!"she cried out, practically yelling into the phone, "Guilmon'shearthasstoppedandidontknowwhattodoandandand…"

"Whoa…whoa…slow down, I can't catch what you're saying."

Renamon took a deep breath and said," Guilmon's heart has stopped and I don't know what to do!"

She heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the phone, "I'll be right over with the doctors, hold on." With that he hung up.

Renamon let the phone fall to the floor with a clatter. She couldn't accept that he was going to go just like that, after all they had did…She grasped one of his clawed hands and held it tightly in her own.

Fresh hot tears fell from her face as she wept bitterly. In desperation, she whispered to him "Guilmon…please, don't do this to me…I love you too much. Don't die on me now Guilmon…Not after all this…"

She heard a voice emerge, his voice standing out from the constant beep of the machine, reminding her that she had failed. "I know" said the voice.

Renamon closed her eyes, Takato was here already, he would probably kill her for this.

"It's all my fault you're in this state, Guilmon, I don't deserve your love…"she said as she wept, "Just come back, please…Don't leave me here all alone…Come back to at least blame me! This is all my fault!"

The voice again spoke, "It wasn't your fault Renamon…"

"No! It was entirely my fault…If I hadn't been so weak and let Cyberdramon kiss me, Guilmon wouldn't have become so heartbroken. If I hadn't been so weak to be cornered by Beelzemon, he wouldn't be injured. It's all my fault!"

She felt a warm hand over her own that were clasped around Guilmon's. "It's not your fault Renamon…Don't blame yourself…" said the voice. She stared at the hand over her own. It was large, clawed and red. Guilmon!

She looked at the red dinosaur. His eyes were open and a weak smile was on his face…

Renamon let go of his hand and threw herself over him, hugging him tightly in a crushing hug. He was back! Alive!

"Renamon, let go of me please." Requested Guilmon.

Renamon shook her head as she buried it into his chest, "I'm not going to let go of you ever again, not now, not ever!"

"No, Renamon, you have to let go." He asked a little more forcefully. He was trying to get rid of her!

She grasped onto him even harder, "No! I'm sorry Guilmon! I know you still blame me! I know that you still hate me! But I love you with all my heart, and I won't let you go! Please don't abandon me Guilmon!"

"Renamon, I love you, and I won't abandon you. But you have to let go of me!"

"Why?" demanded Renamon, her face streaked with tears.

"Because, you're hurting me." He replied simply

Renamon let go of him immediately, blushing furiously. Of course, she was hurting him, she was being too paranoid…

She took a seat next to him, grateful that he was back. He stretched out his hand and placed it on her cheek. She held it there with her own, glad that once more, he could touch her like this again…

"Renamon, what happened wasn't your fault, ok? Don't blame yourself."

"But I…" protested Renamon until she was cut off.

"No buts. It wasn't your fault. Ok?"

She nodded reluctantly and noticed how close he was to her now. She closed her eyes and leaned forward. She felt his soft sweet breath once more against her fur, tickling her slightly. She felt him move closer and…

"Ahem…"came another voice as it cleared its throat. Renamon shot back and turned to face the voice. It was Takato! He had just arrived…and caught them in the act. Renamon felt her face flush red.

"I thought you said that his heart stopped." Asked Takato, an eyebrow raised quizzically.

Renamon nodded in response and pointed to machine and said, "I thought it did, see?"

Guilmon held up his hand in front of her face, where the needle used to monitor his pulse was no empty. The needle had gone! So this was why there was no pulse…

"Well…good to have you back Guilmon…This is truly a miracle."

And Renamon couldn't agree more…It was a miracle indeed…


End file.
